The Girl's Play A Little Trick
by WriterFaerie
Summary: A quick one-shot about what happens when Flonne and Etna decide to have some fun with Laharl. T for sexual themes


Laharl yawned loudly as he awoke from a deep sleep. Rising up from his coffin, he laughed evilly and thunder and lightening flashed and sounded from outside his window.

"haha! What an ugly day it is! This day deserves pancakes for breakfast!! Prinnies! Get in here!!" He screamed. Standing up he jumped out of his coffin and landed gracefully on the floor. He turned toward the door and waited. And waited and waited.

"Where the hell are those darn lazy vassals? I swear if they are off playing video games again.." He muttered to himself. He sighed and stumbled out of his room, his feet making a huge "**bam**" as they touched the ground.

"PRINNIES!" He bellowed again for them, once again they were nowhere to be found. Laharl's hair sagged and he made his way to the kitchen. Ploping down into his chair he looked again and decided to give it one more try.

"Prinnies!! If you don't get in here in the next five seconds I'm going to use your asses for target practice!"

_-Nothing-_

Laharl was not used to not being obeyed, and plus the fact that he hadn't eaten, this was a deadly combination. Going into full rage mode he stood up, his hands firmly on the table, his air spring up and defying gravity, he yelled, "ETNA!" And to his surprise, she did not rush in and ask his what he wanted. Well he would show her. Fuming, he left the kitchen and headed for her room. His right hand crackled as he held back his anger. He wanted to save it all for her, oh what fun this would be. Reaching her room, he stood at the door, glaring at it.

"ETNA, I know you're in there so come out already, I won't hurt you…much…"

_-Silence-_

"You DARE to not answer when the Overlord calls?!" His fingers sparked again, but this time he fired an energy ball right into the door. He gave an evil smile and started to walk in, but what he saw inside caused everything to melt from his brain.

Etna was on the bed, on top of the covers. But she had managed to find something more revealing then her normal clothes. She was wearing a lacy black bra with matching panties, which scared Laharl, but not as much as what else he saw. Underneath the demon girl was Flonne, who seemed to be wearing a white silky teddy. And the two were…kissing? Etna ran her hands up the fallen angel's body as the angel sighed and moaned beneath her.

"Etna? Flonne?" The scared boy managed to whisper.

Both the girls stopped what they were doing and turned their eyes to the only guy in the room.

"Prince," Etna purred. "Just the person we wanted to see." Her eyes flashed and suddenly Laharl had the feeling that he had turned into a mouse.

"Oh Laharl" Flonne mewed.

Etna rose from the bed and moved toward Laharl, who started to back away.

"Is the overlord going to run away?" Etna teased him, a pouty look on her face.

He wanted to run, he should have run, but his ego was at stake here, so Laharl did the naughty thing and walked into the room and closer to Etna.

"Aw, Prince I'd knew you'd do the right thing." Etna smiled and grabbed the boy by the arm. Tossing him across the room and onto the bed, Flonne quickly wrapped her arms around Laharl and began to nibble at his ear. He gasped and tensed up, so he was like a board. Etna saw this and smiled.

"What you've never been this close to a girl before, Prince…no wonder you can't handle sexy bodies.." She walks over and leaned down on the bed and slowly crawled over to where Laharl was.

"This will be so much fun! Etna's a great kisser." Flonne squeaked in his ear.

Laharl was speechless, he couldn't have said a word if he wanted to. And there was Etna, half-naked in front of him…inching closer and closer. In a few seconds their mouths would touch and he'd kiss her…he'd he'd….

Suddenly Laharl awoke screaming at the top of his lungs. Sitting up and looking around he saw that he was back in his room, with no trace of what was happening before.

"Could it have been a dream?" He asked himself

"Prince?"

"Laharl?"

"Dood?"

Came voices at his door. Turning around he saw Flonne, Etna and the Prinnie squad all standing at his door. All looking normal and dressed

"Why were you screaming…Aww did the lil' Prince have a nightmare?"

"Laharl, if you have nightmares I can always read you a bedtime story!"

"Dood..the Prince had a nightmare hahah!"

"I must have been dreaming.." He said and crawled out of his bed.

"Stop standing around and make me some breakfast!" Laharl shouted at the them.

"Dood!"

"Yes!"

"Sure"

They replied and ran out.

On the way to the kitchen a prinnie nudged Etna.

"Dood, are we still getting paid for that break you made us take this morning?"

Flonne and Etna just laughed to themselves.

"Yeah" Etna nodded.

"Ah, knowing your poisons and drugs comes in handy sometimes" Etna laughed.

Authors Note: I hope you liked it!! I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Nippon Ichi software. Erm this was kinda just an idea that popped into my mind so I wrote it. So yeah.


End file.
